


Of the Night

by jmtorres



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover, Vampires, vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ann89103  requested vamp!Schwarz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ann89103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann89103/gifts).



Nagi was the oldest of them, which surprised everyone who had cause to learn of it, because he looked so young. He'd died at fifteen, and was preserved in that appearance, nearly a century later. Schuldig was the second oldest, having died in the seventies. He'd hit on Nagi, and Nagi had eaten him for breakfast.

Neither of them particularly minded allowing Crawford, only a few years dead, handle business for them. He was the only one of them who looked responsible enough for outsiders to take seriously. Schuldig had sired him specifically for that purpose. In life, he'd been a well-respected lawyer at a firm in Los Angeles. It turned out he'd signed over his soul to them, but since the undead do not require souls in order to function, Crawford had been able to leave the firm and accompany Schuldig and Nagi.

Farfarello was still human, partly as insurance in case there was ever a shortage of jobs and, therefore, food, and partly because it was useful to have a team member who could go out in daylight if necessary, but also partly because it seemed almost redundant. Crosses already drove him into a frenzy; he already hung upside down from the rafters like a bat, albeit a straitjacketed one; blood was already a regular part of his diet. (Though he did enjoy licking it from his knife rather than sucking it from his victims.) Schuldig had called dibs on Farfarello for whenever they decided to bring him into their ranks, but he expected that it would happen when Farfarello abused himself beyond recovery, in which case whoever found him would do the deed.

If Farfarello had still had both his eyes when they'd discovered him, his removal of one might have scared them enough to cross him over. It was already a nuisance; his depth perception was shit.

Nagi's control of movement had come to him after he'd died, as had Schuldig's mastery of minds. Crawford had been a minor seer while he was still alive, the kind who could guess who was calling before he picked up the phone, but his talent had blossomed when Schuldig had made him. None of them knew what supernatural ability Farfarello would gain when he became one of them, and wondering scared them a little.

Schuldig liked that. There were so few things to be frightened of, anymore. They were immortal. This was the fourth part of why Farfarello was still human: to prolong that thrill of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/693860.html>.


End file.
